


tiny exaggeration

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Micropenis, Omega Louis, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis is frustrated that they've been dating for months and still haven't taken their relationship to the next level.  Sometimes the foolishness of the past lingers in the present.  Louis wants that to change.





	tiny exaggeration

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a continuining series through Wordplay :)

 

Louis had never prided himself in being patient.  True to the stereotype placed upon young people from the old, grumpy generation, Louis needed instant gratification.  It was a flaw he could acknowledge though he rarely did much to change it. He wanted his McDonald’s order five minutes ago, the movie he felt like watching instantly at his fingertips, and the new video game in his hands as soon as it was announced.  

When it came to people he cared about, it was a different story.  He was never pushy with things that mattered, never rushed a friend through a rough time, never snapped at his young siblings, and always let his relationships mature the way they were supposed to.  Most of the time. 

But Louis was getting frustrated.  

He’d been dating the most beautiful alpha in the world for three months and had yet to take things to the next level.  Not only had they not yet had sex, they hadn’t even made it past heavy makeout sessions in each other’s single dorm room beds.  

It was not for lack of trying on Louis’ end.  Horny and ready to trust his boyfriend, he took every opportunity to drop hints.  He wasn’t being pushy, but each attempt to take things further were met with casual resistance and excuses.  He’d even gone out and purchased a brand new box of alpha condoms just so he’d have to box to dominantly display on his desk  right beside the bed. If any of his other prompts had been lost, he hoped at least that one would do the trick. 

It hadn’t.  He’d seen Harry’s eyes settle on the box more than once while they watched Netflix cuddled on his bed and nothing had been said.  When Louis tried to reach for the box as a hint, Harry rolled them over and distracted Louis with a heated trail of lips down his neck.  

Louis felt like he was about to spontaneously combust.  He couldn’t even get Harry to talk about it! At the very least he wished Harry could tell him  _ why _ so he wasn’t constantly rounding back to things that made him self-conscious or question things about himself.  Was it a turn off that he was such a strong willed omega? Was it because Harry wasn’t  _ that _ attracted to him?  Had he signed an abstinence contract?  Was he old fashioned? Was he just not ready to take it all the way?? 

Louis would be okay with any of those answers and any other reason Harry might have.  Louis just wanted to  _ know _ .  

“Maybe he can’t pop a knot,” Niall laughed one day during lunch.  

“Can we not talk about this?  It feels weird talking about this.”  

Louis groaned and slid his arms down onto the table, burying his face in them.  

“Maybe he’s afraid he’ll split you in half,” some kid Niall had brought into the group laughed across from him. 

Louis raised his head, “What the fuck dude?” 

“What!  I went to high school with that guy.  Harry’s a legend! Has a twelve inch dick or something.  Everyone called him Footlong.” 

“They what?” Louis asked, his brows nearly reaching his forehead. 

“I guess he used to show if off in the locker room in middle school.  They were calling him that before I started going there junior year but that’s the story I got.”  

The kid shrugged and the conversation moved on.  Obviously Louis was the only one stuck repeating the information over and over in his head.  Maybe Harry really was worried about hurting him. Alpha dicks were big but not  _ that  _ big.  If it was true, it might be a real concern for Harry.  It would be a difficult topic to approach without sounding like a bragging knothead.  It was possible Harry was waiting for the right time in their relationship to bring it up.  

Louis decided he would wait and let Harry come to him about it on his own.  

He lasted two days.  

They were sitting across from each other in one of the common rooms of their connected dorms when Louis broke.  

Laughing at something Louis had said, he looked at his beautiful boyfriend and blurted out, “Why haven’t we had sex?” 

The laughter died and the smile felt off Harry’s face in an instant.  He stared across at Louis with a startled “What?” 

“Sex.  Is it because you’re scared you’ll hurt me with your huge dick?  Because I’m sure it wouldn’t be that serious, we could work it out!” 

Louis should have cared that there were other people around, but really they were far enough across the room that it didn’t matter. 

“My what??” Harry’s brows knit together in confusion and something that looked eerily like fear was forming deep in the reflection of his eyes.  

“You know, your big dick.  How your nickname was Footlong?” Harry’s face dropped immediately and Louis started to panic and run his mouth, “Someone you went to high school with mentioned it? Harry the legend and all that.” 

Harry immediately bowed his head to focus on where his fingers were fidgeting.  He suddenly looked so small with red cheeks and Louis’ heart was racing. He felt terrible for blurting it out but he couldn’t reach out and pull the words back in.  

“I—” he tried to gather the words to apologize but Harry held a hand up to stop him.  

“I have to go,” Harry mumbled.  He didn’t look up as he gathered his books and Louis was too shocked by the drastic change in mood to do much but fish mouth as he did.  

Louis spent the rest of the night trying to pinpoint what had gone wrong.  Of course it had gone wrong when Louis brought it up in the first place, but there was more to it than that.  Harry had only been confused at first. Was Niall’s friend mistaken? Was it some other Harry he’d actually gone to high school with?  

The next day Harry wouldn’t answer his phone and Louis couldn’t find him in all the usual places he would be.  He was starting to panic that he’d ruined his relationship with a wonderful person just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about sex.  He felt so shallow and so ashamed of himself. More importantly, he’d hurt or offended Harry and he couldn’t even find him to apologize. 

When the twenty-four hour mark since he’d last watched Harry walk away passed, Louis sprawled out on his bed and stared up at the dirty abused ceiling tile.  The corner was broken away and looked like it had been glued together after being broken in half. He wouldn’t be surprised. College kids were dumb. 

He was just about to give in to his own self pity when there was a light knock on the door.  He stared at it like the person might just pass through like a ghost and then dragged himself to his feet.  Harry was on the other side when he pulled it open, staring down at his pigeon toed feet. 

“Hi,” Harry lifted his eyes briefly but seemed too nervous to keep them there.  “Can I come in?” 

Louis stepped aside and grew nervous himself that Harry had even asked.  They were comfortable enough with each other to know that the invitation wasn’t needed.  There was a sinking feeling that Harry had come to break up with him and he knew he wasn’t ready to hear it.  

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and moved his hands on his jean-covered thighs like he was building up the courage to say something.  It didn’t make Louis very optimistic about where this was going. 

“I owe you an apology,” Harry started and glanced up to make sure Louis was listening. “You didn’t do anything wrong and I reacted poorly.  I just hadn’t heard that for a long time and hadn’t expected to hear it from anyone again.” 

“No,  _ I’m _ the one who should be apologizing.  I upset you and I never should have brought up something like that I heard from someone I don’t even know—” 

Harry stopped him.  “No, it’s not you. I should have talked to you about this before.  I just never have. With anyone. And I just kept putting it off.” 

Harry took a deep breath and glanced up at Louis again.  This time he held and he seemed to twitch nervously deciding whether or not he could be brave.  Louis’ anxiety still hadn’t dwindled, but he felt Harry’s through his own. He looked fragile and scared and much younger than he was.  

He looked back down at his lap.  

“The nickname– that’s true.  The implication? Hardly.” He let out a small self-deprecating laugh and shook his head.  

“It was one of those stupid little kid things,” Harry begins, “In middle school when everyone is in the locker room changing for gym class.  We were all maybe eleven or twelve, just old enough to start presenting and bragging about who had presented first and who was developing the faster.  Stuff like who popped their first knot over the weekend and whose dick was longest…” 

He paused to shake his head and then itch his nose.  

“I had presented but didn’t really have anything to show for it yet.  I was still a scrawny, awkward kid. I wasn’t sprouting chest hair and my dick wasn’t suddenly longer and my balls weren’t huge,” he lets out a small laugh and glances up with a hint of his usual sparkle in his eyes, “I know that doesn’t actually happen, but I didn’t know that as a gullible kid.  I thought all the stuff the other alphas were saying was true. They were probably just making stuff up to cover for the things that hadn’t happened for them yet, too. 

“I thought my dick was supposed to be huge so I thought that if I stuffed something in my underwear to make it look like it was then they wouldn’t pick on me if they saw that it really wasn’t.  In my mind, the bigger the better, so I layered a bunch of socks together and stretched them out. Then put my cock in the top like a sleeve so it looked like I was really thick and long and shoved it into my underwear.  Obviously it was a pretty impressive bulge and I strutted around the locker room in my underwear like a cocky alpha.” 

They both shared a small laugh about the image of a young Harry proud of his sock bulge and Harry seemed to relax at least a little.  

“But obviously the other alphas had been lying and exaggerating and I was a little too ambitious with my sock trick… I will say that it really did look like I had a huge cock stuffed into my underwear so I think they honestly believed it really was my dick that day… They were, of course, impressed and envious and kids gossip and exaggerate information and by the end of the week I think even my teachers thought my dick was huge.  I always hid or was discrete after that day when I changed. They all thought I just didn’t want to shove my size in their faces or I don’t know what. Most people forgot about it, but there was always this group of alphas who brought it up or called me footlong in the hallway… So everyone still knew about it.” 

“So they bullied you with it?  They’re just a bunch of knotheads, forget about them.  I’m so sorry I said anything about it. The guy made it sound like it was a fun nickname and I never would have brought it up if I thought otherwise.  I thought you really might be afraid of hurting me and I wanted to make sure you knew that you wouldn’t and we could go slow—” 

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and Louis stopped.  Opening his mouth several times to start saying something and closing it again as if he’d lost the word, Harry cleared his throat and his fingers gripped tensely around his knees.  

“They weren’t really the problem.  They weren’t mean or bullying me. I think they honestly thought it was a mutual joke and I never told them to stop.  And as we got older, I probably even encouraged them not to stop.” 

Louis could tell by the way Harry tensed that it was more than what he let on.  He waited patiently, afraid to reach out to touch Harry at that moment for fear he might snap light a rubber band. 

“I let them keep calling me that because I never developed like I was supposed to.  I kept waiting it out and it just… it never happened.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, prompting him gently.  

Harry turned and finally looked him in the eye with a vulnerability and determination that kept Louis quiet.  

“I never got any bigger.”  

“That’s okay!  You shouldn’t compare yourself to other alphas.  The percentage of alphas with huge dicks is actually a lot smaller than you’d think it is.  The average size isn’t that impressive so I’m sure—”

Harry shook his head and looked down, turning the ring on his finger.  

“I’m not saying I’m just average,” he let out another breath and then seemed to mentally throw it all into the wind.  “The truth is: I’m small. Really small.” 

He looked up hesitantly at Louis like he was bracing himself for a negative reaction.  

“So?” Louis asked.  

Harry’s grimace fell from his face but he still didn’t look relieved.  

“So I’m an alpha with a laughably tiny dick so I’ve never had sex with anyone so that’s why we haven’t had sex.”  

“That’s all?”

Louis couldn’t believe that Harry being self-conscious about the size of his dick was the real thing keeping them from having sex.  He could have laughed at all the scenarios he’d conjured up in his head to explain it away. 

“Well… Yeah?” Harry sat there awkwardly like he had been bracing for and expecting something else.  

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Louis said to reassure him.  Everyone thought they didn’t measure up at some point or another.  Especially with photoshopped photos and idealistic porn. But Harry looked down again and deflated.  

“Can I see it?” 

Harry looked up and a deep blush crawled up his cheeks.  “Um. Yeah, sure.” 

He didn’t seem sure but kicked is boots off and scooted himself back so he was leaning against where Louis’ bed was against the dorm wall.  His hands were shaking as they went down to his jeans and Louis’ own darted out to stop him. 

“Hey.  Only if you want to,” Louis said seriously and waited until Harry made eye contact.  

He nodded and freed his button with more confidence.  

“I’ve just never…” Harry trailed off once his zipper was down and only a tug and the thin material of his underwear stood in the way.  Harry cleared his throat nervously. “I’ve never been naked in front of anyone before. Except the doctor, but that doesn’t count.” 

He wiggled his tight jeans down mid-thigh and then hooked his thumbs in the band of his underwear.  He leaned his head back, took a deep breath in and then closed his eyes when he pulled them down. 

Louis looked for a moment and then crawled closer.  To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.  He’s assumed Harry just meant he was below average, but he hadn’t been exaggerating.  It was soft but still not more than two inches. It poked out just above his balls that appeared to be in normal proportions, the skin around it smooth and cleanly shaven.  It actually made Louis’ mouth water as he thought about sucking it into his mouth. It was the perfect size for that. He even wanted to describe it as cute, though he knew it probably wasn’t the right time to tell him that.  

He must have spent too long staring since Harry had cracked his eyes open and then reached to cover himself in embarrassment.  Louis’ hand darted out to stop him. 

“No, don’t,” Louis said, “Wait.”  

Slowly, with enough time for Harry to stop him if he wanted, Louis reached forward and touched the head with his finger.  It jumped which startled him along with the noise Harry made, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he took the nub between his thumb and forefinger and stroked it lightly.  It started to get hard under his attention. Harry’s breath hitched but Louis couldn’t look away from what he was doing. It didn’t get much bigger, only more firm, and now Louis understood what Harry had been telling him before.  

Alphas usually went through a growth spurt where their anatomy grew with them to accommodate for their knots and increased fertility.  Harry’s body had skipped out on some of those steps. He wondered if he even had a knot and, if he did, if it was proportional to the little thing between his fingers.  

He got at least part of his answer a moment later.  

“Louis,” Harry’s voice broke halfway through his name and his fingers circled Louis’ wrist to still him.  “I’m…” 

Louis could feel the bulge of Harry’s knot just beginning to swell.  The curve of it started just below the ridge of his head and curved back in at the base.  

He looked up and they locked eyes.  There was so much going on in Harry’s stare that he couldn’t even begin to process it.  All he knew was that he was very familiar with that look of lust standing out amongst the rest and wasn’t about to leave Harry to jerk off on his own as he probably had in the past.  

“Let me?” Louis asked and, since his wrist was still held still, squeezed him gently between his fingers.  

Harry whimpered and let his grip go limp.  Good. Louis wanted to watch this happen. He actually wanted to lean down and lick it, but Harry was already overwhelmed enough for one day. 

He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few tugs until he could get a good grip on his swelling knot to squeeze.  It did grow bigger then, the head sticking out above his fist right before Harry started to come with a long groan. It was all knot save for the tip and Louis squeezed his hand in pulses to work him through it.  

Though it wasn’t the biggest knot Louis had seen, that part of Harry was at least average.  It looked a little weird when Louis finally pulled his hand back but didn’t make his feelings for Harry change.  

Harry covered himself in shame with his hand and reached for some tissues to clean up and Louis immediately frowned.  

“You don’t have to be embarrassed with me,” Louis said taking one of the tissues to wipe his own hand.  “You don’t have to hide.” 

It took a few seconds for Harry to hesitantly move the hand he’d used to cover himself.  His knot had mostly deflated and it looked longer than it had at first, but not by much. 

“I can work with that,” Louis said as he shifted and realized how wet he was.  It was his turn to blush. 

“You’re not going to break up with me?” Harry asked in surprise.  

Louis frowned and then crawled over to straddle Harry’s lap.  He cupped Harry’s face in his hands and tilted it up so he could give him a long kiss.  

“Why would I do that?” Louis pulled back enough to search his eyes.  Harry looked away after a moment. 

“You know, because…” 

Louis took Harry’s hand and brought it to his back where he led it down into his soft sweatpants.  He could see on Harry’s face the moment he met Louis’ slick. 

“Does that feel like I’m not interested?” 

Harry’s fingers explored further until they found Louis’ hole, circling around it with a slow motion.  It felt so good to have Harry finally touching him after craving it for so long and he moaned to urge him on.  It wasn’t something he had to fake. He could tell Harry wasn’t confident, but Louis didn’t give him any excuse to stop.  

He hurried out of his sweats and resettled in Harry’s lap.  He caught Harry’s small gasp when their dicks touched and Louis grinned as he dove in to kiss him.  

Harry’s finger soon slipped inside and Louis thought that it had probably been an accident at first.  But it appeared to be what Harry needed since he became more enthusiastic about it directly after. His fingers were long and thick even if his dick was not and Louis knew he could come on them a million times before even thinking about being disappointed.  

Louis rocked his hips back against Harry’s fingers and he could feel that Harry’s nub of a dick had grown firm again as it poked up against the underside of Louis’.  The alpha growth spurt had obviously not come for Louis either being an omega, but he’d always considered himself to be of average size. Next to Harry, he felt huge.  He looked down and watched as he made the tip of his own dick nudge up against Harry’s, something strangely arousing about them meeting. Their heads were nearly the same size, Harry’s just topping a much shorter shaft.  Their precome kissed when Louis made them touch again. 

Harry’s cheeks were so red when Louis looked up and he wanted to ease it all away.  

“You’re so fucking hot, alpha,” Louis mumbled against his lips before he kissed him hard.  He knew exactly what effect that word would have and wasn’t disappointed when Harry let out something close to a growl and thrust his fingers into him deep.  

Louis was so wound up that he came after only a few strokes of his own dick.  He broke their kiss and watched as he came all over Harry’s tiny erection. His knot was just barely starting to bow out and it looked so perfect coated in Louis’ come, like he was staking his claim of it.  He reached out and used it as lube to stroke until Harry was coming again, his knot not as strong as it had been the first time. There hadn’t been much recovery time in between. 

They both just stared at each other as they caught their breath and came back to themselves, a smile quirked on Louis’ face.  

“Wow,” Harry said once he was able to speak again.  Louis agreed and leaned in to give him another long kiss. 

“We could have been doing that the whole time,” Louis mumbled and grinned when Harry laughed.  “No more holding out on me.” 

“No more holding out,” Harry agreed.  

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a fic post! thanks for reading!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/185841934412/tiny-exaggeration-e-4k-abo-by-jaerie-louis)


End file.
